rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus
Corvus is the Great Raven spirit. Aka Feathered Trickster. He is the head of Elite Five. Brother of M who work in Heaven Army as strategist. Part of Universe Office. Raven Constellation. Friend with Vulpecula. He live in London Tower Appearance Corvus something appear as just a normal raven but slightly larger than normal raven which part of its feather shine like Starlight. In his human form, he dress in a cloak of feather. He appear to be a cunny face in his ages around late 30. His hair is black and all cloth is black cloth Background Once upon a time, there are two White bird. A Raven and Magpie. They create a Peapod around the world. After five day, a man burst open from the peapod. Suprise to the two birds, they begin finding berry and Water for the man to dream. But these little food unable to feed the man. Soon more and more man appear out from the peapod. The Two bird create many sheep for the human to hunt. They place some of the Sheep far away to prevent man from hunting all of them. The Raven then create bear for man to have sometime to fear. But then the world is still dark and cold, the two bird decide to steal the light and fire from one of the Selfish Gray Eagle. They went to his house. They sneak in and steal the light and fire. On the way out, they put the light on the sky. It shine down upon all creation. But then on the way back, Magpie is tired of carrying the Fire. He ask Raven for help. Through these long journey, His Feather is darkened by the Dark Smoke. Raven turn black. Unable to accept the fact, Raven push magpie into a Mud which cause Magpie become black and white till today. Story There soon come the competition of All Bird. Whoever have the most beautiful feather will be declare the most beautiful bird in the world. But Then Raven who become dark and unbeautiful, Raven has an idea, he borrow one feather from all around the world, the swarm, the duck, the chicken, the crane, the peacock, the ostrick. With glueing all feather to himself, raven become the most beautfiul bird. But then duing thr competition day, all bird realize they have been tricked, they plucked all the fight back from his body. He turn back into the normal black bird. Not satisfied, he went to his friend, The Owl for help. They started painted each other with Magical paint. But then, Raven turn out more beautiful than Owl. In jeolousy, Owl throw the whole black paint on Raven result him to be dark back to the original. Till now a dark, Raven become dark. Raven who bring light to the world seek a Job at the Universe Torch light. He work for Amaterasu and Apollo. In Japan, they call him Kataragasu, The three leg crow who bring sunlight to earth. In Greece, raven also act as messenger for Apollo. One Day, Raven tell Apollo her lover has married. In Anger, Apollo burn Raven throat which Make his sound so deep. This is Why Raven only make "Ghar Ghar" Noise. After quiting the job, Raven went to on his own journey. Once upon a time, human wish to eat clam who live underneath the sea, Raven then went to the Goddess of Tide who held tightly on the Tide Line. Crow trick her into release the tide line which wash the Clam onto the shore for human. This is the Origin of Raven bringing the Tide. Next, there is a girl who dream of a beautiful fish, Salmon. When she wake up , she cry non stop and asking for the salmon. Raven has no choice, he fly so high and search for the Salmon. He soon found the salmon and catch the Son of Salmon King and give it to the girl. Salmon King become worry, he order all salmon to follow the raven direction and search the son. This is why Salmon all found around the mouth of river and some tribe carve salmon on totem with raven on its. But the Villager wasnt grateful for what raven did. They think the Salmon king will come for Revenge. They blame raven for this. Ever since, Raven start tricking human and refuse to help them. With the Missing of Corn Maiden, human has ask the help from Far Seeing Eagle and Close Searching Falcon, still unable to located the Corn Maiden. They have no choice to ask Raven for Help but he declined. After they found the Corn Maiden, Raven wish to share the corn but human refuse to share any. In result Human put on Scarecrow to chase away Raven. Raven then move his nest to the tower of London. As the myth goes, should the day Raven leave the tower, The day of london falling will come. with all the deed that Raven done, everyone ask the Universe One to lock him to sky. Ever Since, he become Corvus of The Crow Constellation in the Sky. He Now working as the head of Elite Five. Elite Five A Group of Five that work as Personal Body Guard for Reality. All Elite Five has power of creation. Candidate of Heaven Host. All of them live in Seventh Heaven and has a small part of Region under them. The Elite Five is so strong that non of the member has changed throughout the millennium Corvus - Leader of the Elite Five. Creator Deity of Inuit Mythology. Olorun - Second strongest in Line. Creation Deity of Africa Mythology. His heaven has a golden chain that hang down to earth. Due to Corvus sloppy attitude, he usually the one making the order. Tepeu and Gucumaltz - A mayan dress deity with its the snake staff is the Mayan Creation Deity. They are always together. They create the world out of thought. Kumulipo - Creation deity of Hawaii. A Tiki Stone Statue born out of Darkness. Weakest of the five elite. His anger can shake the Ocean floor easily. No human form, he always appear in a Head stone statue. Au Co - The Only female in the group. Creation Deity of Vietnam. A mother goddess of 100 children. She still wearing the bride gown as memory. Powers and Abilities As the ancient raven spirit, he is extreme powerful. He become even stronger when he become the Constellation Spirit. Wind and Thunder Power - '''Corvus appear to be able to manipulate wind and thunder to some extend. This has been show when he catch Salmon for the little girl. '''Wisdom ''-'' He is extreme clever. Raven win the fight with Kite and chase them away. He also trick Swarm Hawk to step on the needle quill which result a sharp needle on its leg. Creation Power - '''As all five Elite, they have some power of creation which also make them potential to become the host of heaven '''Feather Blade and Peak Attack - He can use feather blade and its peak spear to attack. Transformation - '''He can transform from human and Raven at will '''Immortality - He obtain immortality when he use stone pebble to drink the water of life from a mysterious bottle. Constellation Magic '- He appear to be able to control Starlight, Sun and moon power to some extend. '''Theft '- Extreme good at stealing. Relationships '''Greywing No bird in the world Like him including T. hank Turkeynoon 'Elite Five' As the head of Elite Five, he is extreme strong. 'Huginn and Muninn' Raven bad reputation also drag their reputation down as well. 'Sister of Flight ' He is not welcome by the Sister of Flight 'Asura ' He wasnt on good term with asura as well Quotes *Everyone Hate Me, So What *I used to be good looking but that all in the past now *Believe me or not Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/547820742166939941/ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/373517362846387080/ Category:Males Category:Jona19992 Category:Neutral